goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Yuri Lakdawalla adventures
This is an idea I have for a video. Yuri Lakdawalla is an OC. This video takes place in 2031-7. Voices * Yuri-Eric * Damion Franks-Young Guy * Lynne-Grace * Go Space Center director-James * Scott-David * GNN newsreader-Belle * Lyssa Smith-Julie * Caillou-David * Rosie-Shy Girl * Boris-Eric * Doris-Julie * Tootie Ramsey-Kayla * Ms.Garrett-Jennifer * Åkisa H'luaso-Simon * Ms.Martin-Amy * Guardsman-Southern Guy Transcript (such as it is) Yuri:I am designing a rocket. It will launch from Stony Island. Myself and my Go!fiancée Lynne will explore space. Lynne:Hey,Yuri. Are you ready for launch? Yuri:Yes,honey. Lyssa:5,4,3,2,1,0. We have liftoff. Buildup plays Yuri:We are approaching Mars. Ambient-Void plays in background for this next scene Damion-So,this is Mars. Nice. Yuri:We are going to launch a balloon to search for and kill the Martian sky jellies. Liftoff. 30 minutes later Lynne:All the sky jellies are dead,Yuri. Damion:Who are you? Åkisa:I am Åkisa H'luaso. I am one of the last Trejoza,who you would call Martians. What is going on up there? Rosie pushes Caillou into the Sun Åkisa:I will rescue the little boy. An hour later Åkisa:I was too late. He is dying. Yuri:We will go back to Earth. At Eastland Academy Ms.Garrett:I will watch TV. GNN newsreader:Good morning,Go Bay. A tragedy has occurred on Mars. A little girl named Rosie pushed her brother Caillou into the Sun. An unknown alien rescued him,but it was too late. He died on the way back to Earth. Rosie has been committed to jail. Her trial will be this afternoon at 1 o'clock. Tootie:What's going on? Ms.Garrett:Something about Mars, Let's go to the landing field. Landing field GSC director:Lakdawalla 3 is back home. Welcome home,Yuri. Yuri:Thank you. Let's go to the courthouse. At the courthouse Scott:Order. Order. Tape recorder. This is Go Bay vs Rosie Vangualder on March 4,2031. Rosie has been accused of murdering her brother Caillou by pushing him into the Sun. An alien rescued him,but it was too late and he died on the way back to Earth. Rosie,how do you plead? (Note:from now on Rosie's voice is Ivy) Rosie:Not guilty. Scott:First witness,Lynne Scott. Lynne:I had just launched balloons to kill Martian sky jellies when I saw something unusual happening on the Sun. Scott:Thank you. I call Boris to the stand. Boris,what is your statement? Boris:Rosie is the worst daughter ever to live. She took away Caillou's toys on a routine basis and also beat him up. She and her friend Victoria,who has since been deported back to Denmark,gave Caillou a punishment day last Halloween. At the least,ground her for infinity years and give her just bread and water to eat and drink. Scott:Thank you,Boris. Your testimony will not be forgotten. I call Doris to the stand. Doris:As Boris said,Rosie is the worst daughter ever. She talked smack about my son Caillou. He didn't deserve that at all. She also beat him up. Please execute her as soon as possible. Scott:Thank you,Doris. I call Ms.Martin to the stand. Ms.Martin:Thank you. Rosie constantly talked in class,getting many detentions and even some suspensions. She also ate all the milk and cookies the first day of kindergarten,and so was grounded for 118,695 seconds. She was also a bully. I have never taught a worse student in all my 7 year long career in GoAnimate schools. Scott:Thank you,Ms.Martin. Rosie Vangualder,we find you guilty. You will be executed at 3:00 tomorrow morning. At midnight tomorrow,Caillou will be revived. Guards,take her away. Rosie:No no no no no no. Somewhere below the courthouse Guardsman:This is your cell. There is no food,running water,toys,books,Dora DVDs,CDS,Boots plush dolls,or cookies. Rosie:Wah wah wah wah wah. At 7 pm Guardsman:Rosie,you have visitors. Boris:Rosie! How dare you kill your brother! This is the worst thing you ever did! You are grounded until your execution! Rosie:Mom,please bail me out. I don't want to die. Doris:No! Your father is right! You are so grounded! Bye! At midnight,in the graveyard Åkisa:Khaladathol enęs almazave. Muad'Dib justasior rhegonnion. Shalganst nara'a vaco tūren. (Khaladathol,hear my plea. Muad'Dib,restore his life. Shalganst,give him his youngness back.) Caillou:Yay! I am alive again! What will happen to Rosie? Doris:She will be executed in three hours. Let's go to the courthouse. At 3 am Guardsman:Execution time. Rosie:No no no no no no no no no. Guardsman:Here is the execution chamber. First,we will do punishments. First punishment. Lighting your ears on fire. Rosie:Waaaaaaaaaa. Guardsman:Second punishment. Cold sauce. Rosie:Waaaaaa. Guardsman:Third punishment. Erasing your mental functionalititis. Rosie:Wah wah wahahhhhh. Guardsman: Time to die. Any last words? Rosie:Please don't kill me. Guardsman:You will die in 3,2,1,0. thunderclap Guardsman:Yay! Rosie is dead! The next night (everybody celebrates at Rosie's grave) Category:Rosie gets grounded Category:Caillou Category:Space